If Bella was into vampires
by RebelVampire666
Summary: This is how some of the scenes in twilight through eclipse might have gone if Bella was into vampires, like me. Rated T because I'm probably going to kill some people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it****'s so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but no promises.**

**Chapter one****: Twilight pg. 23-24**

_When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to__. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat._

It was obvious that they were different, the Cullens, even to an untrained eye. But now that I could see Edward up close his true nature became clear. I was ecstatic as I went to go sit beside the vampire that I had never even spoken to, hoping desperately that he would like me. Maybe I should explain.

Ever since I can't remember when, I've been obsessed with vampires. It got really intense when I was twelve. I wasn't obsessed like other people though, I didn't read all the books or play all the games or dress like a vampire. I just think that they're awesome, and I want to be one. I dated this vampire named Jake back in Phoenix-until I met his wife, Athena. She explained that Jake was an incubus so I got out of Arizona as fast as possible under the pretext that I wanted to spend more time with my distant father in Forks Washington, a very unlikely place for me to go what with my love of the sun, so that Jake wouldn't find me. Now I was here, next to this beautiful and mysterious vampire who I was already infatuated with.

As I sat down next to Edward he leaned away from me and I noticed that he no longer breathed. This was a common reaction to my scent (I had known a few vampires and most of them had complimented me on my almost floral scent, but they also had trouble controlling themselves around me at first. This meant more to me than any of them could guess, and I was extremely pleased that I seemed to be so enticing to Edward.) I didn't want to tempt him to far, that was for another time, but I was frustrated that I couldn't talk to him. Oh well, no point in not at least trying.

"Hi," I began. "I'm Bella, and you must be Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." I considered shaking his hand, but decided against it. I didn't want to seem overly formal- plus I had no idea how old he was. I was basically sure he wasn't a newborn but I glanced over at his eyes, just in case. They were coal black. Hungry. That must be why he'd had such a strong reaction to me. I stopped trying to talk to him, seeing his blatant discomfort, and focussed on class.

**A/N: So? What do you think? What other scenes should I do? Any other suggestions? I would love to hear what you think about the story and anything you think should be included in later chapters. Thanks so much for reading and for supporting me.**


	2. Chapter 2

If Bella was in to vampires

**Chapter 2****: pg.43-50**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer ****than the first but still pretty short, don't hate me. Also, try to remember when you read that I'm not trying to follow the plot; I'm just rewriting a few scenes how I think they would go if Bella was a bit more like me. Pleas review but be nice, I worked super hard on this. Anyway, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all related trademarks and characters are the sole property of the lovely Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing except the concept and specific text included in this piece.

_I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing._

_ "Hello," said a quiet, musical voice._ A voice that no human would ever be able to match, a beautiful and enticing voice. Edward. I guessed that he must have fed since I last saw him, because he seemed in relative control of himself, unlike last week.

I looked up to check for verification of my hypothesis in the colour of his eyes and expected to see either a vibrant red or contacts covering a vibrant red. I saw neither. I saw gold. He must not have noticed my confused expression-or I was better at hiding my thoughts than I thought-because he started to speak. The mystery of his eyes was something I would have to think about later.

"As you know my name is Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella Swan. I apologize for my behaviour last week; I hope you can forgive my hostility." He smiled warmly. I smiled back.

"Already forgiven. Hey, random idea lets talk mythological creatures. Y'know-ghosts, demons." I paused and raised an eyebrow at him conspiratorially. "Vampires." I grinned at his suddenly shocked expression, and his failed attempt to cover it by looking up at the blackboard with what he surely expected me to think was interest inspired by the lesson. Sure.

I smiled up at him in anticipation of one of my favourite activities. Vampires knew they couldn't tell a human the truth, even if she clearly already knew, so it was inevitable that they tried to create an alibi-for lack of a better word-explaining the sure signs of vampirism she had seen. These explanations always amused me and interested me. In fact, I often came up with my own "logical" explanations and tried to counter them-a single-person debate, if you will. Edward began rather predictably.

"What are you talking about?" He arranged his face in a mask of what he clearly thought seemed to be justified puzzlement. A really poorly thought out question, as it had already been answered.

"Mythology, duh."

"Right, yes. I suppose you did say that. Well. I just meant, why did you emphasize the word "vampire" the way you did? What are you implying? I mean, if anything." I didn't answer right away because at that moment Mr. Banner came around with the slides and microscope and instructed us to get started on the lab. The lab happened to be something I had done in my advanced class in phoenix, so I handed the task to Edward, who then proceeded to finish in 70 seconds flat. Impressive. "So," he said, starting our prior conversation up again. "What did you mean, exactly?"

"Well, you see, it's like this. I know you're a vampire. So let's cut to the chase, I wan-yes?" Edward was half-raising his hand and looking at me expectantly. When I acknowledged him he lowered his hand and spoke with false sweetness.

"Ya, ok. I'm a vampire. Sure. Do you get all your exercise jumping to conclusions? Explain to me precisely why you think I'm a parasitic monster from a poorly conceived Anne Rice parody, unless you don't have the reasoning behind that point that you would put behind a choice of pizza toppings, that is." He smiled with a false cheerfulness that evinced the sarcasm he couldn't be bothered to hide at this point. Well. Two could play at that game.

"I hope you're not too proud of that comment, I give it a two out of ten on delivery, and a negative one on the thought you gave it before saying it out loud. And, for the record, I think you're a vampire for a few reasons. The first being simply that you're a vampire. Also that your eyes change colour, you sparkle in sunlight, you possess inhuman strength speed and beauty, you're enticed by my blood, and did I mention that you're a vampire? I must have, it's pretty obvious. Not really something anyone could miss." I smiled in that same sarcastically cheerful way he had earlier. His expression was now full of contempt and bitterness. He turned away from me to look at the board, clearly having had enough of this conversation. Too bad, it was just getting fun.

I almost giggled, but managed to stop myself, when he turned away. This was because he did it with the precise air of a valley girl who knew that she could do what she wanted and look great doing it. And I mean that's exactly what he looked like. It was hilarious. Unfortunately, that was the last amusing thing to happen that period. Sigh.

When the bell finally rang Edward left the room with a swiftness that betrayed his human façade, but no one was paying him any attention-except for me. As I watched I didn't care if he was mad at me, or hated me, or didn't want anything to do with me-ever. I knew that he would be mine. Not now, but soon. It was only a matter of time.

**A/N****: So I'm not sure weather or not to do the van crash. Lemme know in a review if you think I should or shouldn't and why. All opinions are appreciated and respected provided you are being mindful of my feelings, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Van crash

**CH3****: Van crash**

**A/N: sorry for another extremely short chapter. I thought and thought but this was the only way I could see this scene going, if nothing else I hope you at least learn something about the character I'm creating. Enjoy =)**

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own twilight or any of its characters characters, otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfiction; it would be an original work

I saw the van coming toward me but I wasn't really afraid; I knew Edward would save me. He didn't fail. He ran at a speed I'd never even seen another vampire match and knocked me out of the way of the approaching van, which instead hit the back corner of my truck and spun toward me again. Edward swore quietly and reached out, dropping me anticlimactically to the ground, to stop the van again. The force of it shoved him into my truck and I heard the sound of the metal buckling under the pressure. When the van stopped moving the back tire was suspended above my legs.

"What would he do now?" I thought to myself, laughing internally. Then he shoved the van away and, as it fell back toward him, grabbed my waist and drug me out of the way with his left arm and caught the van with his right. I made my body limp so it would be easier for him to move my body out of the way. Then he dropped the van and turned toward me.

I was smiling. I was ecstatic that he saved me, even though I knew he would. This was really the first time I had seen him use his sexy vampire powers, and damn did he pull them off well. My smile must not have registered with him, because he asked, "Are you okay?" Well no duh.

"Of course I am, you saved me, silly. BTW-" and then I kissed him. Bad idea. He pushed me away and, before anyone but me could notice, jumped over my truck and ran off into the forest or something. I knew he could still hear me so I calmly and maturely voiced my opinion of him in this current situation. "Dick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK so I'm not entirely sure what happened to lead up to this scene since I don't think my version of Bella is squeamish, but I'm working of the theory that she intentionally cut her wrist then said it was an accident and needed to see the nurse so she could get out of class and go find Edward to tempt him and mess with his head a bit. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. **

**At this point Bella is trying to get rid of Mike so she can go look for Edward.**

**CH4:pg. 96-?**

"Seriously, Mike, I'm totally fine now. Just go back to class for me, okay? Just in case we get homework or some-"

"Bella?" At his voice, I turned and saw him about 150 yards away, walking toward me with a puzzled look on his face. Presumably, he hadn't expected to see me out of class and was coming to confront me on the matter of skipping. I removed my hand and bloodied wrist from my pocket, slipping off the makeshift bandage as I did so, and waved to him.

He was at my side in a second, pushing Mike aside like a bothersome insect, and examined my wound without breathing. When he noticed that it was self-inflicted and deliberate, he looked up at my face with an unspoken question in his eyes: But…why? Mike, who was now recovering slightly from the shock and from being thrown forcibly to the ground, stood up and started attacking Edward with his accusations and hands, simultaneously. He grabbed a still bewildered Edward by the bicep and spun him around so they were face-to-face.

"What-the-hell-are-you? Normal people can't run at the freaking speed of sound. ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" At this point he threw a punch straight at Edward's face, who neatly dodged it, proceeding to throw Mike 10 feet without trying.

"Stand down, mortal." God he's hot. He turned back to me and asked his previously unspoken question, acting like his fight with the now unconscious Mike had never happened. "Why would you do that to yourself Bella? What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this." I then pressed my bleeding wrist to his motionless lips, smiling. "Go on, you know you want to. You know it's your nature and your fate. Drink my blood, drink and be happy and stop doubting your nature. And, conceivably, make me a vampire too?" The last sentence was less sure than the rest, almost whispered, but he heard it, I know he did, though he'll deny it later.

He wiped her blood off his lips with his sleeve and asked from almost 30 feet away-when had that happened?-why I had done that, and what I had hoped to gain, with a few old-timey curse words thrown in for good measure. I told him that he knew exactly why I'd done it and we argued for a few minutes over "embracing [his] vampiric nature" and some moral/ethical stuff too. Finally, though, I was getting bored. This had not turned out how I'd planned, but I had learned that Edward had more restraint than I'd ever seen before. This was valuable information; it meant he was more likely to be able to turn me without losing control. I considered this an unforeseen victory of its own and gave up the battle to get him to drain me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Happy? I'll stop trying to get you to kill me. Just screw it, I don't even care anymore. Be a "good" vampire if you will, I won't try to change you anymore. Promise." He smiled, pleased.

"Thank you, truly."

**A/N: Just to let you know as it may not be obvious, but I'm considering each of these scenes totally independent. Just because of what Bella said in this chapter does not mean she will not try to change him in other chapters, because in other chapters this never happened. Perhaps I'm over explaining. ****Please review if you liked it, or if you think I could make something better, whatever. Just please be mindful of my feelings, thanks.**

**Also, i have major writers block right now (and for the past 6 weeks) so if you the reader have any suggestions of how the following scenes will go, let me know in a comment:**

**Port Angeles, CH. 16 Carlisle and/or the baseball game **


End file.
